When Goku and the Gang go To Texas
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Goku and the gang go to Texas and crazy stuff happens! Better then it sounds! R&R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

When Goku and the Gang go to Texas

AN: this fic was inspired by a Linkin Park fanfiction that I read on the internet. Enjoy! hands out Broly killing Goku cookies Disclaimer: do not own dbz. Wish I did, though.

WARNING: Vegeta is going to be very ooc in this fic!

One day, Goku and the gang were driving to Texas because they had to visit some friends that lived there. Broly was driving. Vegeta was sitting in the passenger seat, and Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were in the back seat.

Goten: I'm bored! When are we going to get to Texas? Why can't we fly there?

Vegeta: "Glares." I don't know! As for your second question, the reason we cannot fly there is because that blasted woman said that we would "scare" those pathetic earthlings!

Goten: Oh, okay.

"Silence"

"More silence"

Vegeta: "Sees a kitty in the road and jumps up and down like he's five again."

Vegeta: Broly, do you see that kitty in the road? "Sees that the kitty isn't moving out of the way." You're gonna hit that kitty! PULL OVER!

Broly: Will you shut- Oh crap! "Slams on brakes and sends everyone flying forward in the process."

Trunks: What the hell! Are you trying to kill us? We almost crashed!

Broly: "Gives Vegeta the death glare." What the hell were you thinking! You almost got us killed!

Vegeta: "In a small voice." I was just trying to protect that kitty! You almost ran it over.

Broly: "Is yelling now." I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT A STUPID- Sees Vegeta ignoring him and getting out of the car Where are you going!

Vegeta: I'm going to check on that kitty and make sure that's all right. Opens car door and gets out

Broly: "Bangs head on steering wheel." Stupid mother fucking Vegeta! I'm going to slaughter that bitch! Gets out of car and goes over to where the kitty is on the ground, unconscious and sees Vegeta giving it CPR.

Meanwhile, everyone in the van is trying to get the best spot so they can see what's happening.

Broly: Get in the van now!

Vegeta: But the kitty looks like its hurt!

Broly: I swear! If you don't get in the fucking van then you're going to need surgery to remove my foot from your ass!

Vegeta: "Starts crying." What about- "Sees Broly giving a glare that would've made Frieza piss himself." Fine! I'll leave it here!

Broly: "Smirks." good! Walks back to the van with Vegeta who is still crying

Everyone sees Vegeta and Broly coming back and quickly return back to their seats.

Broly enters the car with a pissed off expression along with Vegeta who was crying

Goku: So, what happened?

Broly: "Is seething." Not another word! I don't want to talk about it! Everyone just SHUT UP!

Goku: Ok then.

Oi, it's going to be a long ride to Texas.

Review! I got cookies!


	2. Look! A hitch hiker!

Scene: All 6 of them driving down a road in the middle of the night trying to get to Texas...Broly is currently driving...Lets hope to God they won't screw up this time.

'Silence'

'Goku ribbits like a frog'

Broly: "looks in the review mirror at Kakarot, annoyed" Kakarot, shut it or-

Vegeta: "cuts Broly off" Or I'll shove my shoe down your fucking throat!

"silence"

Then...

"The noise of rappers crumpling"

Broly: Who's making that God awful noise back there!?

Trunks: It's Goten.

Broly: Goten, quit that out or I'll have you strapped onto the top of the van for the whole night!

Goten: "in a really whinny voice" But Broly! I can't fiinnd my caannddyy! "pouts"

Trunks: Um-Goten, didn't you like eat all of it like an hour ago?

Goten: "pouts some more"

Trunks: "says as if he's talking to a lil baby" Dwid mwy pwoor Trwnks eat all of hwis candy?

Goten: "says in a whinny voice" Yess!

Broly: "rolls his eyes" God not this again! Cut it out two or you'll be walking to Texas!

"Trunks randomly throws a show at Gohan's head"

SMACK!

Gohan: OWW!!

Broly: SHUT IT! "Grits his teeth"

Gohan: Trunks just threw his show at me! rubs the back of his head

Vegeta: Pfft! "be's sarcastic" Well that's new! Seeing how Trunks always acts like a total dumbass, you numbnut!

Gohan: I couldn't see the road! Trunks was in my way!

Trunks: "turns around and glares at Gohan"

Vegeta: "spots some dude walking on the road" Hey! "nudges Broly in the elbow" There's a hitch hiker! Let's pick him up!

Broly: "groans" Vegeta! No! No way am I having some crazed hobo ride with us, its bad enough I have to take care of those numbskulls!

Vegeta: "screams as if he's powering up" PUULLL OVERR!

"Everyone cringes and covers their ears"

"Broly gets almost death by Vegeta's outburst"

Broly: "mutters under his breath" Fine you Maddona freak...

Vegeta: What?

Broly: Nothing..."pulls the van over and runs the hitch hiker over by accident"

"the van thuds over the body"

Broly: "eyes widen" Ooh shit! I just ran him over!!

Vegeta: Damn...Broly, why did you have to go do that you fat ass fat head cock sucking mother fucker bitch "gasps" grouchy numb nut bastard with a fat ass, boy!?

Broly: Well, if you didn't scream into my God damn ear you screeching crow!

Vegeta: "slaps Broly in the back of the head" Back the van up or you'll be the one being run over!


	3. Tommy Chong from that 70's Show

"Vegeta and Broly get out of the van while everyone else have their faces glued to the windows to see what's going on"

Vegeta: "looks down at the grubby hobo says in a very excited tone of voice" HEY! BROLY! "nudges Broly in the side very hard" That crazy old hobo you ran over is a hippi! And it's no ordinary hippi either! It's Tommy Chong from That 70's Show! "jumps up and down like a little kid and claps his hands and squeals like a lil school girl"

Broly: "raises his eyebrows" Vegeta, you little school girl, get back in the van before you traumatize this poor man! Get! Or you'll be a hobo soon!

Vegeta: "groans" Fine! "gets in the van"

Broly: "picks up a near by stick and pokes Tommy Chong"

"Trunks rolls down the window and sticks out his head" Hey Broly! Is he dead?

Broly: I don't think so but he sure smells dead...

Goten: "says from the front seat in an irrated voice" Yeah Trunks! He smells just like your smelly purple hair!

Trunks: "rips off his show and throws it at Goten"

SMACK!

Goten: OWWW! TRUNKS! YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER!

"Shuffling, thud, thud, clonk and SMACK!"

Trunks: OWWW! GOTEN!

Broly: Hey what in the God's name is going on in there!?

Gohan: Trunks and Goten are fighting like little school girls again.

"Out of nowhere, out pops the old hippi Mike ran over earlier"

Vegeta: "sees Tommy Chong" screams like a little school girl

Trunks: What?! What is it!?

"everyone looks at Vegeta weird"

Tommy Chong: "says in his old gruffly hippi stoner voice" Hey! Mr. Z-warriors..."staggers over towards the van"

"Everyone stares at Tommy bewildered"

Goten: "freaks" don't hurt us! I'll give you my stash of weed!

Tommy: Weed, eh!? I pratically eat that stuff! Hehheh!

"Everyone laughs nervously as if their talking to a little 3 year old child"

Tommy: So eh, you're ya heading to?

Broly: Ugh..Texas-but we don't have any room-

Tommy: Eh! I'm heading to Texas, man! Maybe I can hop on for eh ride!

Vegeta: Yeah! Broly lets take him! Can we take him!?

Broly: No!

Vegeta: "pouts and says in a whinny voice" Buut Broly!! Caannn weee plleease takke himm!? Pretttyyy pleasse?! pouts and gives Broly his puppy dog eyes

Broly: Aww crap, Vegeta! Fine! But you're the one cleaning out the hippi stink when he's gone! No offence there Tommy.

Tommy: Eh, man none taking Mr. Z-warrior!

Vegeta: "squeals" DEAL!

Tommy: Eh so anyone want some of my special brownies!?

Goku: Special brownies?!

Vegeta: YEAH! So long boredom and hello hallucinations!

Broly: Ooh no! No! You guys are so not eating that shit!

Tommy: Hey! Man, my brownies aren't shit! I know their brown but that doesn't make them shit! You think you know it all Mr. Z-warrior! "pokes Broly in the shoulder defensively"

Broly: Fine! Let's get going you numbskull stoners!

Vegeta: Screw you Broly you little mother ass kissing fucker with a fat head! Go smoke a squirrel's ass and shove it up your rear you fat ass gimped out mother fucker piece of crap that eat Trunks hair"gasps" and sucks Kakarot's ba-

Trunks: Hey!

Goku: What?! What was he gonna say about Broly sucking my what!?

Broly: Get bent Kakarot! Now let's go!


	4. Where's Gohan?

5 minutes later

Scene: Driving down the road with Tommy Chong in the back of the van and Broly is driving with Vegeta in the passenger seat.

"silence"

"More silence"

"Even some more silence"

Vegeta: "coughs nervously"

Broly: Vegeta shut up.

Vegeta: What!? I didn't even say anything you big fat head baboon!

Broly: Oh you just gave a little fake cough, you little school girl!

Vegeta: Baboon!

Broly: Sissy.

Vegeta: Fat ass!

Broly: Freak.

Vegeta: Big ogga bogga gorilla!

Tommy: Eh! There's no need calling each other names! Lets be friends with our precious friend!

Goku: "confused expression" What special friend!?

Broly: Yeah, what the eff are you saying?

Trunks: God Goku! Your so slow in the head, you dip shit! And same with you Broly! For a fat head I'd think you at least have a brain in there somewhere!

Vegeta: Nah its just all flubber!

Broly: Vegeta!?

Vegeta: Wha-

Tommy: "cuts Vegeta off" Weed! "digs in his jacket and pulls out a joint"

Goku: Ooooh! I get it! claps hands like he's five again

Vegeta: "looks behind him right away at Tommy" Did I just hear the word "gasps" Weed!?

Tommy: Yeah! That's the spirit, man! "hands Vegeta the joint"

Broly: "looks back and fourth to Vegeta and the road" Ooh no! No! No! Noo! Your not smoking that shit in my van! Your crazy enough as it is! And plus what if the cops stop us!?

Vegeta: That never happens to us, c'mon! We're Dragon ball Z!

Goten: Uhm guys?

Broly: "snaps" What!?

Goten: Where the hell is Gohan!?

Broly: "eyes widen" OOH SHIT! "slams on the brakes"

"tires screeching"

"Everyone flies forward in the process"

Vegeta: Why did'ya have to do that for!? Your such an ass, you crazed baboon! "slaps Broly in the back of the head" Shit! Look what you've done! You made me loose my joint!

Tommy: Eh that's okay Mr. Z- warrior! I got way more of that in my jacket!

Broly: "gasps" We "gasps" Just left Gohan-

Vegeta: "interrupts Broly" You mean you did! Gohan is not my responsibility! You're the one that's driving, so therefore its all your fault ya baboon.

Trunks: Like that's going to help Vegeta!

Vegeta: Go wash your greasy gay purple hair, Trunks! Or I'll shave it off while your sleeping!

Trunks: "covers his hair and pouts"

Broly: "almost screams as loud as Vegeta" SHUT UP! OKAY!? We-I mean I just forgot Gohan at the fricking gas station! Oh God he's gonna kill me when we get him!

Vegeta: Who says we're gonna get him? We can just leave him there, he's smart, he can find his way to Texas on his own. I'm not wasting a half an hour of traveling just to save his ass! I have better things to do!

Trunks: Oh yeah! Like what!?

Vegeta: None of your bees wax! Now shut your gay hair!

Brad: Shut my gay hair!?

Chester: Yeah! Your hair is so gay that at night you give each other a blow job!

Trunks: "rips off his other shoe and throws it at Vegeta"

Broly: QUIT! QUIT! QUIT! JUST STOP YOU LIL MOTHER FUCKERS! "steam comes out from his ears"

"silence"

Tommy: "laughs" Heheheh. This is just like that Metallica show I went to!

Broly: "grits his teeth and gives Tommy the death glare"

Tommy: Oh.

"silence"

"more silence"

"even some more silence"

Goten: Um, so are we gonna go get Gohan?

Broly: "says through gritted teeth" Fine.

"out of nowhere pops out Gohan"

"Gohan bangs on Vegeta's window, looking all grubby with twigs and leaves poking out of his hair and clothes

Vegeta: "screams loudly like a lil school girl"

Trunks: What!? What's the matter!? Who's banging on the window?!

Vegeta: "looks and see's Gohan" Ooooh! Its just that Z-warrior we-I mean Broly left at the gas station! Hey, Tommy he looks like you and Trunks! Haha!

Gohan: "bangs on the window and says in a very exhausted angry voice" Vegeta, roll down the mother fucking window before I break your twig legs.

Vegeta: Sure thing Gohan! "rolls down the window"

Gohan: "flings himself onto Vegeta and starts to strangle him" DIE! tightens his grip on Vegeta's neck" YOU DAMN ASS MOTHER FUCKER PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS TWIG! I'LL SNAP YOUR TWIG BODY IN HALF!

"gagging noises and muffled words escape Vegeta's mouth"

"everyone stares at the horrid scene in shock as Gohan strangles Vegeta"

Tommy: Eh, should we stop him? Or is he some crazed hippi hobo?

"Trunks, Goku and Goten look at him weird

Tommy: What? Its not like I'm one!

The End!!

Hoped everyone liked this story!! Please review!!


End file.
